The Wizard of Harmonica
by WolfKael
Summary: Akari x Wizard. Yeah, I know a lot of people did Hikari x Wizard, but...I played the game as Akari, so I'm using it. Really no difference, as far as I'm concerned. Anywho, kind of an old drabble (which I intend to continue) that I found in my files, and thought I'd share. Read, Review, and enjoy!


**A/N: So! This is actually a little old, from a couple years ago. I found it on my drive and now I kinda want to continue it. Wizard from Harvest Moon: Animal Parade! My favorite bachelor in the HM world! (If I had to choose between him and Dylas from Rune Factory 4, though, I'd probably find myself in a pickle!) I have headcanons about Wizard, and I want to share them. :D**

Chapter#1

"…Who is that?" I hiss.

"Who?" Luna whispers back, trying to glance around as surreptitiously as possible, "The doctor? I mean, I know he just got into town, but…"

"No," I snort, " _him_."

'He' is a tall man with dark skin and silver hair, even though he appears young. None of the other patrons seem to notice him as he takes a seat at the counter and quietly orders some coffee from Colleen. Odd, given his unusual clothes; he wears a black turtleneck despite the summer heat, and a long, purple coat over it, adorned with beads and chains.

Luna seems confused for a moment longer before her eyes widen in understanding, " _Oh_ , you mean the Wizard?" She leans over the table, her eyes watching him as he leaves with his cup of coffee, "Now that you mention it, it's pretty odd…he almost never leaves his house, as far as I know."

"What's his name?"

She squirms in her chair a bit, "That's it. He's just…'The Wizard.' He doesn't really talk a lot…"

"So…is he really…?"

She shrugs, " _I_ don't think so, but…there's a strange aura around him, you know?"

"…so what does he do?"

She grins, taking my hand, "Let me show you," I'm dragged out of the Inn and up the steps, where I catch a flicker of a purple coat disappearing into a doorway. I've looked at that house before, now that I think about it…it's always locked. I assumed the tenant was away, like Dr. Jin.

Luna knocks on the door, "At least we know he's awake. He's a night owl, like, you have to be out at two-A.M. to talk with him."

My nose wrinkles at the thought. If I stayed up that late, I might as well not sleep at all.

The door creaks open, revealing a pair of mismatched eyes, "…You're…the tailor's granddaughter…" he says slowly, enunciating each word carefully, "…Luna?"

"Yep!" she replies enthusiastically, "I was wondering if you could give me a reading."

He looks down at his mug of coffee, and, deciding that it's full enough, nods, "…come in."

The inside of the house is cozy, though cluttered. Desks and bookshelves are hastily shoved along the walls, overflowing with notebooks, papers, and jars. Herbs are hung on the wall to dry. To my right, a small staircase leads to a large telescope.

He places his mug on a desk, muttering something in an unfamiliar language under his breath, and then approaches a small table in the center of the room, on which rests a crystal ball. Luna skips over to stand across from him.

"I seriously need to know. Does Gil really see me as a kid?" she asks, pouting.

He takes a deep breath, his eyes lighting with some ethereal force. The crystal ball glows at his touch, and I can feel a small breeze circulate the room. Something else tingles at my senses, sending a chill up my spine. It's the same feeling I get in the Harvest Goddess's presence, that same sense of…power. Power beyond the mortal realm.

In the same instant it appears, it vanishes, and he looks up at Luna, "He teases you because…he's always the one being teased…for looking like a child, that is…Gil's very quiet and doesn't know how to approach you…you're…exuberant…" he sighs, "No…Gil does not view you…as a child, he views you…as an equal. He's…very aware…that he missed your birthday this year…you were both abroad. I would suggest…as a simple gift…he likes flowers. He really wants Sunflowers…at the moment."

She smiles, handing over some coins, "Thanks, Wizard!"

He takes the coins without counting them and places them in the coin-purse at his hip.

"By the way, have you met Akari? She's the new farmer in town," Luna reaches back, dragging me forward. She hugs my arm – probably for the best, because when those eyes lock onto me, I want to take a step backward. He stares for a long second.

Finally, he nods in acknowledgement, "I've heard of her…It's nice to meet you…Akari. However…I…I have work…that I must return to…"

"Of course," I smile, "It's been nice to meet you, Wizard. We'll leave you to your work. Come on, Luna, let's stop bothering him," this time, _I_ drag _her_ away.

"So, Akari," she grins, "do you have sunflowers I can buy?"

"I'll give you a few," I smile, slowing my pace, "He's pretty blunt though, isn't he?"

"Yeah," she nods, "I suppose so…nobody really talks to him much, you know?"

"He doesn't seem like the conversational type."

"Nope!"

"…Akari?" Finn whispers weakly from my shoulder. I swivel my eyes briefly, noticing with alarm that he's gone pale.

"…Finn?" I whisper.

"He could see me," he swallows.

"Gil could see you," I mutter. Thankfully, Luna's too busy chatting to notice my other conversation.

"Not the same way," he rubs his arms, suppressing a shiver, "Gill can only _sense_ us nowadays. He might feel like he sees something out of the corner of his eyes, but…The Wizard…could _see_ me, as concretely as _you_ do, Akari."

"I thought you needed me because I was the only one who could see you."

"I don't know," he whispers, his voice trembling, "Maybe…maybe we should ask the Harvest Goddess."

"Good idea," I smile.

"I know, isn't it?" Luna grins, "Gil won't know what hit him!"

"Yeah," I agree nervously, unsure as to what I'm supporting. Oh well, it's Luna…how bad can it be?


End file.
